


If Olly Had Listened.

by Somewhatinsane555555



Category: Paper Mario : Origami
Genre: A "What if" story, Dark, Emotional, Gen, Interesting, Kind of AU, Kind of a regular story, Mysterious, Neither happy nor sad at any one time, No Romance, One-Shot, Prequel au to Paper Mario Origami, Somewhat serious somewhat not, general story, unexpected, wholesome yet still depressing, you may like it you may hate it. who knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatinsane555555/pseuds/Somewhatinsane555555
Summary: What would have come to be if Ollie had not rushed to judgment so easily?
Kudos: 18





	If Olly Had Listened.

"And a fold to the right and ahh- he's complete!"

The origami toad craftsman sang, looking down at his newest creation. A tiny jester-like king embroidered in purple and gold paper stared back at him. The king's beady black eyes looked back at the origami craftsmen with disdain. Even only having sentience for a few moments, the jester king sensed something about his body was amiss. 

"It's nice to see you're awake."

The origami craftsmen laughed. Which only enraged the king further.

"Oh, you think marking my paper with scrawls is funny now do you?"

The king pushed himself off the table, now floating in the air. The origami craftsman's eyes rose. 

"What- oh Olly it's not what you think!"

The king now known as 'Olly' stared back at the craftsman with silent apathy. 

"Not what I ' _think',_ you defiled my royal paper and expect me to believe it's not what I-"

"I was only wishing you the best as king."

The origami craftsmen smiled, leaning down to gently unfold the paper covering the note on Olly's stomach.

"Dearest Olly-"

The Origami craftsman read. 

"May you grow into a fair and kind king."

Olly fell silent. A pit of dread causing him to stand down. He had misjudged his creator's intentions too soon. 

Turning away, Olly sat back down on the craftsman's table, ashamed. The origami craftsman then leaned forward again. He rested a hand on Olly's head. 

"No need to feel bad Olly."

The origami craftsman laughed, softly steering Olly's body to face him. 

"You've only been alive a few moments, like a newborn taking his first steps upon earth!"

Olly managed a weak smile as the origami craftsmen took out his other hand and patted the table softly. 

"You have so much to learn and so much for me to teach you and…ah!"

The origami craftsman moved from his workspace. He then rummaged through his bookshelf to pull out an old dusty photo album. 

Olly's eyes lit up as the craftsman dropped it on the table.

"I know you feel guilt for rushing to judgment on my intentions so soon, but fear not.

The origami craftsman offered Olly his hand.

"Your ancestor's mistakes were far greater than yours!"

Olly took his creator's hand and watched as he opened the photo album revealing a young girl and boy with their mother and father. The photo was not only old but quite faded. A black and white picture obscuring the true color of the cloaks that wrapped around the family's heads. 

"Our ancestor's history is quite tragic Olly."

The Oragami craftsman sighed.

"See the little girl?"

The origami craftsman said as he pointed to her. 

"Poor thing was dying. Sadly terminal I'm afraid."

Olly nodded, frowning upon inferring the poor girl's fate.

"It was made even worse with the accident his wife and son had prior. Not much is known from their diaries on what exactly came to pass but it left his wife dead and his son horribly-horribly, disfigured."

Olly's eyes grew sad. In the first few moments of his life, he had learned of how easily it could end. How easy it was to fade away into nothingness. His first few moments of life and he already felt not at ease again. 

"But even so, your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather-"

The origami craftsman panted out, as he caught his breath while pointing to the tall robed man in the picture. 

"Refused to lose her so easily. She was merely a child after all. "

Olly nodded, indicating his attention was not lost as his eyes glanced at the young boy. A few details of the boy had caught his eye but he dismissed them for the moment, feeling as though it was more important to let his creator talk on.

_"There had to be a reason for this."_

Olly thought as he looked at his creator. He spoke of tragedy and death, but in his first moments, those words must have a purpose. 

The color on his face fell.

_Could I die?_

Olly wondered.

_Could my creator die as well?_

He felt water pour behind his eyes but forced it back. 

"So looking through a certain dark book. The magician found a certain spell. One that could revive his daughter in a new form and-"

Olly's eyes lit up. Something was clicking now. Was his creator really suggesting-?

"Olly?"

The origami craftsman interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. 

"Oh yes sorry, ahaha."

Olly gave a nervous laugh. He had become so engrossed with the possibilities, he had forgotten to remain attentive.

His creator looked back at him slightly concerned.

"Apologies, but in my haste to teach your heritage, I may have forgotten to tone down the darker aspects of our-"

"It's fine."

Olly forced a smile back. He may have not been alive for long but still, a part of him knew this lesson was important. Dark topic or not. He'd deal with the unease inside him. 

His creator did not look too convinced but continued.

"I suppose while quite tragic, you must know the full extent of our ancestor's story."

His creator sighed. 

"I wouldn't want you to end up like them."

Olly rose an eye.

"Getting to the point-"

His creator said.

"Our family line as craftsman began the day, this girl's father created a paper vessel for her dying soul to live in."

Olly's eyes widened. 

_So it was possible._

Olly thought as he continued to listen to his creator.

_He could stop it._

_"_ Now Olly, I know that look in your eye. That theory, that innocent idea that you can stop death."

The origami craftsmen spoke, looking at him quite seriously.

"But like all trades, it comes with a cost, and with her life being extended it almost caused the complete death of civilization."

The origami man paused.

"When she was reborn Olly, something about her soul was warped and… wrong so very wrong. The innocent little girl who loved flowers, rainbows, had become disjointed, her soul corrupted. The soul transfer corrupting her upon arrival into a new body. I remembered she-"

The origami craftsmen cut his speech mid-sentence before recollecting his words. "She wasn't herself and never would be."

Olly and the origami creator went silent. 

They both stared at each other before the origami creator took a breath.

"After trying to live in her new body for some time, her soul went mad, enslaving and maiming Ancients, while ruling over the newest generation of her kind."

The Oragami craftsman tapped at his workbench impatiently.

"In the legends, she was referred to as the 'Pixl Queen' the greatest monstrosity to ever exist."

Olly sat back slightly, taking in everything he just heard.

"And then there's her brother."

The origami craftsman rested his hands down on the table.

"Now if you ever meet a man named 'Mario' then please don't tell him this."

The origami craftsman put a finger to his lips and urged Olly to do so as well. When Olly also did the origami craftsmen then put his finger down.

"Her brother-"

The origami craftsman trailed off. 

"Her brother nearly destroyed the universe Ollie, all in the name of creating a perfect new one."

Ollie's mouth widened.

"I know part of you was curious when you looked at him."

The origami man stated a small smile forming on his lips. 

"Your facial features do look quite alike but let me fill in the full picture for you."

The origami craftsman raised his hand over the picture changing the black and white photo into a colored one. 

Olly's beaded eyes grew as he looked back at the boy and then himself and back again. The resemblance could not be denied now. Their purple and gold clothing meshed as neatly as water and sand in the tides. 

His face paled.

"You see your creation, your likeness was created in memory of this little boy. Before his disfigurement, before the darkness corrupted his soul upon his mother's death and before he lost his innocence."

The origami craftsman paused.

"Olly."

The origami craftsman opened his arms and engulfed him in a hug. 

"There's something about this tale I forgot to mention."

The Oragami craftsman whispered, tears from his head falling onto Ollie's face. A few moments later a loud snap filled the room, and the origami craftsman's form changed from a small and slender toad to a tall man in a purple robe. 

"The people in those photos aren't your ancestors they're your family!"

Olly stilled. A few tears finally falling from his own eyes. 

"I don't remember-"

"It's ok."

His father said, taking his cheeks with his hands. 

"You aren't supposed too. The man you used to be is long gone."

His father laughed softly. 

"Wiping your memories was a fair trade, a deal I made when bringing you to life."

He brought Olly forehead to his own.

You're Olly now. My son Olly."

Olly wrapped his arms around his father as they both cried together. 

"And I know in this world you'll be a fair and kind king."

After a few moments, Olly pulled away, floating down to look at his sister. 

"Can we-"

Olly trailed off.

"Of course my son."

Olly's father pulled out a few pieces of paper already partially folded into a little girl. 

"I've longed fixed my error, with her memory erased your sister will happily join us again someday."


End file.
